Blood Will Tell - Pieces of the Heart #2
by GeekGirlz-R-Us
Summary: Part 2, Pieces of the Heart series. Willow comes to L.A. to tell Angel of Buffy's death...and ask a favor


Blood Will Tell  
  
S. J. Smith (laughnfx@yahoo.com)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I have no rights to any of the characters of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" nor "Angel." What I do have is an active imagination and this is what comes out.  
  
A.N.: This is the second story in the series, "Pieces of the Heart".  
  
TIMELINE: The story takes place after "There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb."  
  
SPOILERS: Well, there aren't any more if you've seen the beginning of season 6 of BtVS. Just say after the first few paragraphs, it goes A.U.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"It's Buffy," Angel said, seeing the expression on Willow's face.  
  
The redhead nodded slowly, as if the movement pained her. Her large smoky eyes shone with unshed tears.  
  
Angel crossed the foyer of the hotel, blotting out everything but this young woman. He forced himself to stop a few feet away to keep from grabbing her and shaking the information out of her but she did the unthinkable, she reached out to him instead, taking his hands in hers. Her warm flesh warned him, as did her head, dropping forward then lifting up again to meet his eyes. "No," Angel said, not even sure if he spoke aloud.  
  
Willow squeezed her lips together tightly, a tear escaping to trickle down her cheek. She nodded then her face crumpled and Angel pulled her into his arms, enclosing her in their haven the way he had held Buffy. He rested his check against Willow's bright hair as she sobbed, closing his eyes tightly against the pain, hers, his, theirs combining, a thing of horror at the death of one they both loved.  
  
It seemed forever before Willow got herself under control and Angel guided her back to the couch she'd been sitting on when they'd walked through the door. She still held one of his hands tightly, with the other, she wiped at her streaming eyes. Wesley appeared from some shadowy place beyond their pain, his expression downcast, offering a handkerchief. Angel took it and wiped Willow's tears. She made a choking sound, sort of a laugh, he thought, taking it from him and patting her face dry. "I-I had this planned out," she said, her shoulders hitching.  
  
"What happened, Willow?" Cordelia asked, sitting behind her, laying a gentle hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Buffy isn't...?"  
  
Willow glanced around at all of them, even Gunn and Fred, and nodded. "Yes. She," the redhead took a deep breath, squarely facing Angel, though she flinched as she said, "died. A w-week ago. I-we tried to call you." She squeezed Angel's hand. "But you weren't here. So I drove up. I-I didn't think it should be something, you know, for the phone."  
  
"Oh, god," Cordelia said, looking over Willow at Angel. She pressed her fingers to her mouth. "I'm sorry." He wondered if she directed it more at Willow or himself. It didn't really matter, in the long run.  
  
"How did she die, Willow?" Wesley asked gently, tugging at his lower lip.  
  
"Fighting Glory," Willow said. "Well, not fighting Glory, she'd beaten Glory. But there was someone with Dawn and Dawn said he started the ceremony to bring down the barriers. Dawnie was bleeding and Buffy, she took Dawn's place. She jumped into the rift."  
  
Wesley and Cordelia exchanged glances, not really having any idea what Willow was saying, only that it obviously pained her to talk about it. Fred tugged at Gunn's sleeve curiously and he shrugged his shoulders, telling the young woman that he was as much in the dark as she. Angel almost wished himself to the place where Fred was, away from this.  
  
"Her body came out the other side," Willow said, her eyes reflecting the horror at seeing Buffy, not breathing, not getting up to fight or celebrate. Not living. "We wanted to wait for you, we knew," she shook her head, tightening her grip on Angel's hand. "I'm sorry."  
  
Angel closed his eyes, trying to will away the news. Buffy's last kiss still burned on his lips. He still felt her warmth pressed into him. He remembered her, in the sunlight.  
  
"A-angel?" Willow gently shook his hand.  
  
He looked at her, not really seeing her, feeling her concern more than anything. Feeling her warmth and her humanity.  
  
"There wasn't anything you could do. Spike, he couldn't stop it. None of us could." Willow pressed her lips together. "We did everything. We planned and we fought and that d-demon, he c-cut into Dawnie, made her bleed. We were winning." Tears started again and Willow thumped her fist on her thigh in remembrance. "We were winning, Angel, but we didn't know about the demon!"  
  
He gathered her back into his arms. In some deep part within, he knew that was what needed to be done, though all he truly wanted to do was walk away. He wanted to hide somewhere dark and lick his wounds or walk into the sunlight. Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face, because Cordelia leaned close.  
  
Tears brightened her eyes but her voice remained steady. "Angel, don't do anything stupid," she said.  
  
He looked up at her, the retort dying on his lips as she tilted her head towards the staircase. A slender figure slowly walked down, head hanging. Her grief showed in the slump of her shoulders. Angel gently pushed Willow back to meet her eyes. She nodded once, a bare dip of her head.  
  
The girl stopped at the foot of the stairs, her listless gaze taking in the scene in front of her, the four people she did know; the two she didn't. Her dark hair hung lank, her face was ravaged. Wrinkled clothes hung on her frame, making her look as if she'd lost weight. Angel touched Willow's cheek and rose, going to Dawn.  
  
"Hey, Angel," she said.  
  
"Hey, Dawn." Her blood, Buffy's blood, called to him. He remembered. He remembered the taste of her, running into his mouth as she saved his life. He remembered the shame he felt afterwards, shame for letting her goad him into biting her, nearly draining her life. Angel realized he could drown himself in memories and it wouldn't be enough. It wouldn't be Buffy.  
  
"I know," Dawn said, making him wonder if he'd spoken aloud. "It isn't enough. But it's all we have." She nearly spat out the last and flung herself at him. Angel caught her, holding her close. Her sorrow beat at him, intensifying his own until it was more than he could stand. Still he held her, afraid to let her go. If he did, his world would shatter too much to ever attempt to rebuild.  
  
It took some time to calm down, to sink back into what passed as normalcy. Angel was suddenly glad Buffy'd never come to the Hyperion. He didn't think he could deal with the "she was over there, when I saw her first" game, even though a part of him wanted to rush out to Hemery High School, to look for her. Surely this was a dream, like the First's attempt to destroy him.  
  
Only the nightmare didn't end.  
  
Wesley made tea, the British standby for everything. Fred, completely lost in all the emotions, hung back with Gunn, who shared her confusion. Cordelia sat next to Willow with her arm around the redhead's shoulders, supporting her even though Cordy looked like she wanted to break down herself. Dawn slumped a little away from everyone else, seeming to stare at her feet. Angel listened as Willow started from the beginning, explaining everything that had happened in the past few weeks, leading up to Buffy's death.  
  
Buffy's death. It wasn't something he thought he'd ever get used to. All his unspoken hopes crashed around his feet with that simple phrase. He wanted to go to Sunnydale and find the demon that killed his girl. Okay, so she'd done it. She'd killed him herself. It wasn't the same. Angel wanted vengeance. He wanted to smash something. A dangerous part of him wanted Wolfram and Hart to walk though the door so he'd have the pleasure of throwing them out.  
  
"We appreciate you coming to tell us, Willow," Wesley said quietly, once she'd finished her explanation. He shot a look at Angel, obviously lost in his own dark thoughts. "It was good of you to come."  
  
She made an attempt at a smile and gave it up. "There was another reason," she said, glancing at Dawn.  
  
The girl slowly dragged her head up, staring flatly back. "She means me," Dawn said.  
  
"Why?" Cordelia asked. "I mean, not that we aren't glad to see you, Dawn, but...?" She spread her hands.  
  
"Dawn," Willow began, paused and thought before she continued. "Th-they were going to take Dawn away from Buffy," she said finally, "if Buffy couldn't keep Dawn in school. They didn't think Buffy could handle Dawn."  
  
"Ha," Dawn said bitterly.  
  
"With Buffy...gone and all...and their father," Willow shook her head. "Buffy couldn't find him, either, when Joyce," the corner of her mouth slid sideways. "Anyway, since there are no relatives, they said-"  
  
"They said I'd go into a foster home," Dawn said, getting to her feet. She paced a few steps, folding her arms and turning to face them. "Me. A foster home. I told child welfare I could stay with Willow and Tara or Giles; they'd have me. But no one wanted to listen." Her face flushed, the first real sign of life Wesley'd seen from her. "They were going to take me away. I knew Willow was coming to see you, Angel. I asked her to bring me along." Her triumph vanished in a rush.  
  
Willow went to her, looping an arm around her waist. "Dawn said she'd run away if they tried to put her in foster care," she said quietly. "We all thought, maybe, you could keep her here for a little while?"  
  
Fred screeched and everyone turned to her. "Sorry," she said. "It just sounds so unreal after what I've been living."  
  
Willow nodded. "It sounds unreal to me, too." She looked to Angel. "Would you?"  
  
"Of course," he said.  
  
"I told you he would," Dawn said, her voice muffled, though she didn't sound all that positive, herself.  
  
"I know, sweetie, we just wanted to make sure." Willow stroked Dawn's hair off her face. "You call me if you need anything."  
  
"You're leaving?" Cordelia said, rising to her feet. Her face showed her concern. "Are you sure you want to drive back now?"  
  
"Yeah." Willow shrugged self-consciously. "Giles, he's pretty torn up. I guess you can understand. He's going back to England, at least for a little while. We're helping him pack." A faint grin brightened her face. "He's leaving Anya in charge of the Magic Box. I'm supposed to help. You should come and see the fireworks." She gave Cordelia a hug. "I never thought I'd say this, Cordy, but I miss you."  
  
Cordelia hugged her back. The two women parted, Cordy wiping tears from her cheeks. "You know how to get in touch with me, Will."  
  
"Yeah." Willow nodded at Fred and Gunn. "It was nice meeting you two. Or it would've been, under different circumstances."  
  
"Same here," Gunn said. He offered Willow his hand and she shook it.  
  
"Wesley? Take care of yourself."  
  
He nodded. "You too, Willow." Wesley's eyes softened. "I know they're not enough, but please give my condolences to Mr. Giles."  
  
"I will." Willow went to Angel, stepping close to force him to look at her. "I'd tell you that she loved you but you knew that already." Her voice was low, for his ears only.  
  
"I'd tell you the same," Angel said gently.  
  
Her mouth quirked a little. She took his hands again, squeezing them. "Don't give up, Angel. She wouldn't have wanted that."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And don't do something foolish, like, you know, take up sunbathing." Some of Willow's good humor flashed to the surface.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Good." She looked over her shoulder at Dawn, then back. "She needs you." She paused. "We all need you, to know you're here."  
  
"If there's any...trouble, give me a call." Angel squeezed her hands back.  
  
"It's been quiet, you know? But we will." She leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek and took a quick step back, as if she didn't want him to realize her eyes welled with tears again. "I'll see you."  
  
"See you, Will."  
  
Willow went back to Dawn, speaking softly to her before enveloping her in a hug. Wesley sidled up to Angel, who watched the exchange.  
  
"You do realize the legal ramifications for harboring a runaway," he said quietly. "Especially with Wolfram and Hart looking over our shoulders at our every step."  
  
"It'll be taken care of, Wes," Angel said. "I'm pretty sure I can get guardianship of Dawn."  
  
"How do you plan on doing that?" Wesley rocked back a little, surprised.  
  
Angel smiled grimly. "Lindsey owes me a favor or two."  
  
"Didn't he leave town?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. For something this important, we'll find him."  
  
"I'll get right on it," Wesley said, pleased to do something to help.  
  
"I knew I could count on you." Angel patted Wesley's shoulder and crossed the foyer. Willow and Dawn both turned to him.  
  
"Bye," Willow said softly.  
  
"Bye, Willow," Angel said, putting an arm around Dawn's shoulders, supporting her as she supported him.  
  
"I'll miss you, Will," Dawn said, smiling for the first time. "Thanks for everything."  
  
"You're welcome, Dawnie." Willow kissed her on the forehead. "You two take care of each other, okay? And if you need me, us, don't wait to call."  
  
"No," Angel said.  
  
"Okay, then." She took a shaky breath and risked a smile. "I'll see you." Turning abruptly, she walked up the stairs and out into the early afternoon sunlight. The doors swung shut behind her.  
  
Angel felt the bones in Dawn's shoulders as he gave them a squeeze. Looking at her, he asked, loud enough for them all to hear, "Who needs to eat?"  
  
"Food. God yes. They didn't have anything decent in that dimension. I'll order Mexican. Fred, do you want burritos?" Cordelia asked, picking up the telephone.  
  
"I'm not hungry," Dawn mumbled.  
  
Angel shook her gently. "Okay. But you can try, can't you?"  
  
"You're not going to say 'for Buffy'?" Dawn asked, challenging him.  
  
Angel shook his head. "No. For you."  
  
"For me?" Dawn asked, frowning.  
  
"Yeah. I can't help you unless you want to help yourself," Angel said. "If you help yourself, you help me. I've got enough to worry about, saving the souls of Los Angeles."  
  
"I don't want to be a bother," Dawn said, trying to pull away.  
  
Angel tightened his grip on her. "You're not. You just have to be able to pull your own weight." He put his fingers under her chin to turn it to face him. "Can you do it?"  
  
Her eyes searched his. "I don't know."  
  
"Dawn, you've got the blood of the Summers' women," Angel chided gently. "You've got to do better than that."  
  
Her mouth firmed up. "I'll try."  
  
"Good." He tapped her on the nose affectionately. "Go on, you'd better place your order or Cordy'll do it for you. And who knows what you might end up with."  
  
Dawn gave him a one-armed hug and went to join the others next to the reception counter. Angel watched them all for a few minutes. Cordy caught his eye and she bobbed her head once, letting him know it was okay, she had it under control if he needed a little time to himself. He didn't consider it, walking over to be with them, listening to the friendly banter, Dawn's tentative attempts to join the conversation, his friends' welcome of her.  
  
Later, he would drive back to Sunnydale, to close up the mansion, since he wouldn't need it any more. Later, he would lay flowers on Joyce's grave. Later, he would talk to Giles and Xander, about the woman they all loved. Later, he would sit with Buffy and tell her how she was still his guiding star. How much he loved her.  
  
Angel mentally thanked Willow for bringing him Dawn, for giving them each a reason to go on. Willow had known. Willow knew Buffy's blood would keep him alive. Dawn needed him now.  
  
Later, he would mourn.  
  
(fin) 


End file.
